


击倒暴君的正确方法

by Jason_Woofhees



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cuntboy!Tyrant, M/M, Multi, Non-human Sexual Content, Other, Threesome, Tyrant Sandwich
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Woofhees/pseuds/Jason_Woofhees





	击倒暴君的正确方法

生化危机：惩罚版巨型舔食者+RE2重制版暴君/生化危机：诅咒版暴君

预警：CUNTBOY，非人类之间的性行为，3P，纯拉郎PWP

没什么东西比暴君更恐怖了，即使是一百个爬在他身边的丧尸也比不过他。

如果一定要让里昂回答这个问题，他会告诉你，比暴君更可怕的，是两个暴君。

而他最近发现浣熊市里可能真的出现了第二个暴君。

而且这绝对不是那个一直撵着他满警察局跑的那位。他知道的那位暴君在那群吵闹的丧尸里可算是个“绅士”，除了沉重的脚步永远不发出一点声音，面无表情地追逐着他的杀戮目标。里昂在背后叫那个新来的“Tyrant”——除了一身可怕的蛮力、灰白的皮肤和覆盖全身的军用大衣（这个更像俄式军装，而且没有礼帽），几乎和他的暴君完全不一样。里昂觉得他也许是个不同型号的BOW产品。新出现的Tyrant体型更加庞大，看上去更加年轻，宛如大理石雕塑一般的脸上没有一丝褶皱，却总是皱着眉头摆着一张臭脸。里昂抽空观察了他很久，似乎这个新来的连性格上也更加浮躁一些，他会对周围所有会动的东西发出野兽般的低咆，会在追丢目标时不高兴地皱眉咕哝，任何靠近他的丧尸都被他逐一杀死——他甚至还会跑步追赶那些灵活的舔食者，而后对着那些被他踩爆了头的变异体们发出鄙夷的（也许还带着些胜利者的炫耀的）哼声。里昂想象了一下他被暴君追着跑的感受，打了个冷战，他完全能感受到死在那双军靴脚下的舔食者们的恐惧。

说到这个，里昂的目光从街上的Tyrant身上挪开，究竟为什么那些舔食者会像飞蛾扑火一般跑到他身边来送死？还没等小警察开始他的猜测，隔壁传来的沉重脚步声就让里昂即刻端着枪跳起来。外面那个大块头可以先放一放了，这个威胁到他自己生命的暴君是个更大的问题。他敏捷地用小刀砍死了路上的两只丧尸，躲进楼梯下面安静地等待着追杀他的BOW离开。

然而预期中的脚步声并没有跟随他到楼下，反而警察局外的巨大动静让里昂抬起了头。他刚刚是不是听见老虎的吼声了？这绝对不是个好消息。任何听上像是来自拥有极大杀伤力的物种的声音现在对他来说都不是什么好消息。里昂不想碰见一个丧尸化的老虎，一点都不。但是了解他究竟要面对什么却是必要的，于是他只能冒着被那个穿着黑色风衣的大杀器抓住的风险，小心翼翼地蹲到窗户边上，想要弄清楚到底是什么玩意儿发出了刚才那惊天地泣鬼神的一声长啸。

然而现实比他的想象还要糟糕上十倍。

里昂看到了他这辈子（准确的说其实也就是这两天）见到的最大的舔食者——大到他一开始都不敢确定这到底是不是一只舔食者——正在和Tyrant缠斗在一起，就在窗外相邻的街上。眼前这只——这头舔食者比街上停着的民用轿车还要大出一倍，身体比例也比里昂杀死过的小型舔食者看上去健壮得多，他敢保证如果它能直立起来会比旁边的Tyrant还高。如果说那些小型舔食者的身材像是扒了皮的豺狼，那这个舔食者的身材则更像一头巨熊，连体温似乎都比那些普通的舔食者高出不少，他能看见它每次张嘴吼叫时哈出的白雾。当然它也更负攻击性。它的身上比普通的舔食者要多出许多的骨刺来，四肢末端那些为了贴合在墙壁上的趾蹼也变成了纯粹的巨掌和利爪。他的舌头也十分独特，是分叉的，几乎可以算作是两根长舌，现在它们正捆在那个暴脾气的BOW腿上，将他拉倒在地，而那头巨兽则迅速扑向了倒地的Tyrant。  
这可是第一次有生物敢这么对他。里昂看着他随手抄起身边的摩托向舔食者砸去，而它居然毫无反应的愣是接下了这一次攻击，丝毫不受影响地压倒在Tyrant身上。里昂看得出他脸上常有的愤怒的表情如今混入了一丝惊恐，估计他还从来没有遇到过能与他抗衡的对手。他挥动着双臂试图把舔食者从身上甩下去，却被舔食者一爪子压回了地上。然而这头舔食者却没有直接咬上Tyrant裸露的脖颈，转而把脑袋探进了他的军用大衣底下。

一直到它把Tyrant军靴以上的裤子全都撕下来以后，里昂才意识到事情的走向可能和他想象的有些不太一样。

“这怎么回事？难不成终于变异出了吃素的舔食者？”话还没落地，里昂就瞟见了舔食者从胯下生殖裂里滑出的那套“凶器”。靠，他就知道研发这个病毒的公司里全是疯子，这病毒居然还给感染的生物变异了性器官！即使它选定的目标是Tyrant，里昂还是为他感到同情（就那么一下下，毕竟这个新来的BOW暂时还没想要杀他）：那根贴在舔食者腹部的阴茎上布满了肉刺，上翘的弧度让这跟肉棍看上去更为狰狞可怖，粗长的肉棒根部坠着饱满鼓胀的双球——小警官吹了个口哨，舔食者本身就没什么脑子（尽管生理上它们的脑子直接长在了脑袋外头），更何况一个发情的舔食者？他倒想看看这个Tyrant能怎么从这头巨型舔食者的爪下逃走。

即便被压倒在地上，愤怒的Tyrant依然是个战斗力可观的对手。他抬腿一脚重重地踩上舔食者的前胸，虽然没能像对付普通舔食者一样直接将它的胸口踩碎，但好歹也阻挡了它继续向前压制的路径。急于交配的舔食者对此极其不满，厚实的爪掌在地上摩擦着想挤进暴君的双腿间，找个地方安置腿间沉重的勃起。

就在它们两个僵持不下时，一双带着黑色皮质手套的大手突然捂上了Tyrant的肩膀。里昂认出了那个人影——那是他认识的那位暴君！他又是什么时候从警察局里跑到街上去的？里昂本以为暴君会帮助他的同类击退袭击他们的巨型舔食者，却没想到他反而帮着舔食者把Tyrant放倒在地上，还帮着它摁住了后者不断挣扎的上半身。Tyrant极为愤怒地皱紧眉头冲他低吼，似乎是在指责他作为同类却反而与别的物种合伙，而暴君则依旧冷静得没有发出任何一点声音，只是在舔食者强行将胯下的巨物塞进另一个暴君身体里时加大了手下的力度，按住因疼痛而下意识挺起上半身的年轻同类。

里昂难以置信地看着警局外发生的一切。年轻的Tyrant痛苦地喘息着，嘶声承受舔食者的每一次进攻，丰腴的臀肉在它每一次抽插的撞击下弹动，庞大的身躯仍在地上试图挣扎，却被暴君压制住上半身。裹在风衣里的暴君依旧面无表情，原本按住另一个BOW的右手现在从他逐渐安稳下来的右臂缓缓移到了他被俄式军大衣覆盖的胸膛上，大衣的主人虽然还是怒气冲冲的，但显然和里昂一样有些好奇这个暴君想要做什么。尽管暴君仍然一声不吭，手上的小动作却逐渐多了起来。隔着一层厚厚的拘束服，他似乎在试图随着舔食者抽插的节奏挑逗按压另一个暴君饱满的胸肉。后者显然没有体验过这种新奇的感受，目光随着那只黑皮手套游走，逐渐忘记了挣扎和下身的疼痛，甚至在被隔着拘束服捏上乳肉时一下没能憋住喘息中上挑的尾音。

里昂正看得认真，却突然发现他的Mr.X竟然抬起头来和他对上了视线。这可不太妙。就在他开始思考哪条路是最佳的逃跑路线时，年长的暴君收回了视线，手下的动作更加大胆。他将用以束缚Tyrant的左手也抽了回来，转而移至后者线条分明的颈部，竟然开始不紧不慢地解开身前那个暴君的拘束服。里昂立刻把枪架在窗口，希望以此预防任何不受控制的情况发生。然而等到上半部分的拘束服都敞开了，地上的Tyrant也依然维持着原有的样子——这时小警官才看见他脖子上那条黑色的皮质项圈，他想起暴君脖子上也有这个。“也许拘束服更像是他们的防弹衣，而这些项圈才是真正抑制病毒的关键？”

他没有时间去深究这个问题，Tyrant似乎逐渐适应了舔食者蛮横的撞击，而他的Mr.X则顺势一把扯开了前者的整件拘束服。里昂的目光克制不住地向下望去，却没有看见他预想中那根苍白挺立的阴茎——等等，如果他们不长老二，那这头舔食者究竟在插哪里？随之而来的答案让里昂瞬间脸红心跳，瞪大双眼。Tyrant胯下略显生涩的女性外生殖器出现在他的视野里，因为舔食者过于粗鲁的插入而流出了丝丝鲜血。随着最初的震惊过去，小警官登时想起了他在地下室中看到的文件资料——难道伞公司所谓的“新型BOW”，“可持续发展的生化武器”，“不需要实验室也能制造新的克隆体”，“可以为新生的克隆体选择性加入更加多样化的基因组”就是指这个？这就是那句“借助病毒本身自动强化的繁殖欲来强迫BOW屈从于对于繁殖的渴望，继而通过不同种群之间的交配而加深它们的基因池”真正的意思？

里昂看着那头巨大的舔食者，突然觉得这可能确实是个拥有一定可行性的设计。他的目光再次从Tyrant肌肉饱满的胸膛扫到他沟壑分明的腹肌，最后滑过那双肌理分明的长腿——伞公司绝对是故意给这款BOW设计出这样一套和外表不符的繁殖系统的——不过按照他们文件里的解释，“用已经设计完好的生化武器作为母体更利于控制克隆体的表型和基因型，进而在不进行基因工程改造的条件下生产出更多基因组有所改变的克隆体，是最容易人为加深基因池的方法”。

里昂的脑子被信息的洪流冲得有些发晕的，但当他的Mr.X直接掐上Tyrant充满弹性的乳肉时，他的视线又再次跟上了那双黑皮手套。他不得不承认，伞公司把这款BOW在外观上设计得真的近乎完美，他让里昂想起警察局里那些文艺复兴时期的雕塑，苍白的皮肤、孤高深邃的面部轮廓和浑浊的眼睛清冷得不属于人世，但过于丰满的肉体却又让人无法不将他与尘世间的肉欲联系在一起。黑色的手套在他上半身浅白的皮肤上抚过，鲜明的颜色对比，再加上暴君刻意地挑逗按捏手下的软肉，里昂根本挪不开眼睛；而他的下半身又被浑身是血的巨兽禁锢着，原本苍白的下体被它粗大的性器破开，在逐渐适应它的尺寸后，被编入基因的繁殖欲似乎开始慢慢在他体内苏醒，Tyrant开始小幅度扭动着腰胯，偶然传出的闷哼喘息让小警官听得口干舌燥。

老天，他能感觉到他的小兄弟在他的制服底下越来越硬。

舔食者的动作逐渐粗暴起来，被它压在身下的Tyrant开始管不住他的喉咙了，里昂能听见他的呻吟偶尔被下半身过于强烈的刺激变成——他会说这让他想起色情片里那些女人的尖叫，只不过声音要低沉许多。他看见他紧闭双眼，承受不住似的将脑袋后仰靠进Mr.X的怀里，而暴君则依然毫不留情地玩弄着手中饱满的胸肉，不时碾过肿胀的乳头，逼出另一个大个子一连串带着浓重鼻音的呜咽。舔食者的胯压得更低了，倾斜的角度使它插的更深更重，让承受它操弄的Tyrant不得不颤抖着挺起腰顺从它的动作，而始作俑者则迅速用左前肢卡住他结实的后腰，更加用力的将他按在自己的阴茎上，尖锐的指爪陷进多肉的臀丘，留下一道道血痕。里昂着迷地看着Tyrant在又一次被深深顶入后痉挛着用右手捂上了小腹，无法克制脑内不断冒出的那些下流问题：“伞公司真的疯狂到给这款近乎完美的BOW设计了子宫吗？”“当舔食者带着肉刺的阴茎撞上他的子宫口时，他会从那种带着疼痛的过量刺激中感到欢愉吗？”“如果它顶着那个小口射精的话，这个近乎没有人性的怪物会因为刻进生物本能里的繁殖欲被满足而高潮吗？”

破碎的呻吟使里昂从他的想象中醒来，某些问题的答案似乎显而易见。年轻的Tyrant丝毫没有意识到他正主动向身上的舔食者张开双腿，抬胯迎合着它的每一次抽插，也许快感已经冲昏了他原本就不太灵光的大脑，原始的本能让他和他身上舔食者沉浸在交配的欲望中无法自拔。暴君似乎也发现了这一点。他拉起大块头按在地上的左手，引导着Tyrant摸上被蹂躏已久的左胸，而后者在失去了胸口的抚慰后，竟然急不可耐地自行开始模仿起暴君的手法——里昂看着粗糙的军用手套在光滑弹软的乳肉上推来碾去，这无疑是在给他已然兴奋的勃起火上浇油。  
而他的Mr.X并没有止步于此。闲置的双手让他能够从腋下架起原本仰躺在地上的Tyrant，让他的后背斜靠在自己跪坐着的膝盖上。里昂疑惑他为什么要这样做：年长的暴君像是爱抚宠物一般逗弄着Tyrant的耳朵，拇指不时刷过后者三角形的耳尖——耳朵的主人显然很享受这样的按摩，呻吟之隙甚至带上了大猫般低沉的咕噜声。就在里昂以为他是要安抚手下的猛兽时，那只裹在黑皮手套里的大手却缓缓撑起他的头颅，让他能看见自己腿间发生的一切。

原本沉醉于快感的表情很快便从年轻的Tyrant脸上消失了，取而代之的是疑惑和震惊。里昂追随着他的视线向下看去，过于直白的视觉冲击让小警官脸颊发热——粗大的阴茎飞快地在Tyrant体内进出着，微张的肉刺每一次回撤都会带出阴穴边缘柔软的内膜；小股粘腻的汁液随着抽插的动作飞溅在Tyrant肌肉紧实的大腿内侧，最终顺着粗硬的茎身流下，打湿了底下沉甸甸的双球，随着它们不断地拍打在他的腿根之间拉出粘连的银丝。失去对于身体的控制显然让Tyrant感到不安，他喘息着开始在舔食者爪下挣扎，沉重的军靴胡乱地在地上踢蹬着，试图把自己从那根狰狞的性器上摘下来。然而即便是这样轻微的反抗似乎也引起了舔食者极大的不满。它咆哮着抬起上半身，将混乱间掉出来的性器根部狠狠塞回那个紧致的阴道里，原本卡在Tyrant后腰的前肢也收了回来，带血的利爪如今紧扣他的腰胯，借着它整个上身的重量压制住来自身下的挣动。

“见鬼，”里昂小声感叹，“这真是一只很他妈大的舔食者。”也许是发情的作用，它那些外露的肌肉组织似乎更加壮硕，两只前爪比它身下Tyrant的大腿还要粗，挺直的上半身投下的阴影几乎能将后者整个罩住，浑身上下血淋淋的肌肉随着它的动作同步冒出热腾腾的水汽，小警官甚至可以看清在它又开始提速抽送腰胯时哪些肌肉瞬间绷紧，随之而来的便是Tyrant近乎哽咽的低吟——它绝对听得懂这个，它明白这是允许这场交配继续下去的标示。用舔食者那套彻底非人类的原始逻辑思考，它只需要操得足够卖力，为它身下的“雌性”缓解了发情期体内的瘙痒，证明它有着足够优秀的生殖力，继而所有抵抗都会随之而去。

这绝不是Tyrant预想的结果，但他被人为设计好的身体却对舔食者愈发凶狠的操弄乐此不疲，连里昂都可以看见他的腿根开始打起摆子，肌理分明的大腿抖得几乎无法撑在地上。他抬起原本捂在小腹上的右手，意图推开压得越来越近的舔食者，却在又一次深入后下意识地抓紧了它粗壮的腰侧——后者显然把这当成他服软的信号，兴奋得硬生生将又向前蹭动了两步，让它们的下半身几乎紧贴在一起，而它顶胯的动作却依旧凶狠。过量的刺激立刻反映在Tyrant的身体上。他在本能的驱使下将双腿分得更开，给胯间的舔食者留出更多空间，喉间的呻吟更加不受控制，伴着舔食者的抽送从嘴角倾泻而出。不出半分钟，粗大的阴茎就从那个紧缩的肉穴里带出了一小股淋漓的汁水，随着它再一次的深入，它身下的Tyrant开始克制不住地痉挛起来，原本低沉的呜咽生生拔高了一个调，更多粘腻的汁液飞溅而出，打湿了舔食者的下腹。里昂几乎不敢相信他的眼睛，但不断被肉棍搅出的润滑液已然让两个BOW纠缠在一起的下半身变得更加不堪入目。

Tyrant还被高潮的余韵包裹着，仍然无法停下小腹的抽搐，他吃力地试图别过脸不愿面对眼前的景象，却被身后的暴君瞬间制止，拽着他脖颈上拘束用的项圈，毫不留情地将他的脑袋一把掰回来，强迫他直视自己泥泞的下体。Tyrant喘得更厉害了，不成熟的心智很快便败给了身体内原始的欲望，最初生涩的阴穴在舔食者接连不断地操干下湿得一塌糊涂，大量清透的体液连带在长着肉刺的阴茎上，从他收缩着的穴口内滑出。舔食者正在变得更加兴奋急躁，显然是被这些源源不断的淫液浇得舒服极了。它低下头，分叉的长舌从嘴里探出来，跟随着肉体碰撞的声响舔上了Tyrant的大腿内测——它似乎不愿浪费这些被它带出来的浓郁汁液。粗糙的舌面掠过Tyrant光滑的腿根，舌侧的骨刺在苍白的皮肤上划出两道血痕，舌尖最终抵上他湿漉漉的阴部，伴随着它下半身的动作卷走淅淅沥沥的体液。它无意间的举动给他身下的Tyrant带来的却是远超预想的快感。高热的舌头散着白雾，为了不放过任何一滴液体而细细刷过肿胀的阴唇和阴蒂，敏感的生殖器官受不住这样的刺激，它越是舔得仔细，舌下的淫水流得就越欢，含着它肉茎的小口却越收越紧，惹得它暴躁地自喉咙深处发出阵阵低吼，腰部的挺动开始变得愈加凶狠疯狂。

里昂强迫自己把目光从怪物们汁水淋漓的下体上挪开，转而把目光投向Tyrant的上半身。年轻的BOW似乎已经彻底迷失在交媾的快感和对于繁殖的渴望之中了，他的眼睛再也没有离开过他的下身，而他覆在胸口的左手则跟着舔食者撞击的频率揉按自己起伏的胸膛。他身上的舔食者操得越来越急，他叫得也越来越大声（里昂都开始害怕他会招来整个警察局里的小型舔食者了），他身后的暴君依然提着他的拘束项圈，眼睛同样顺着他的视线向下看去，而后在某次舔食者顶入后一把捏住他的后颈，弯腰咬住了Tyrant颤动的右耳耳尖——Tyrant原本舒展开的身体瞬间蜷起，双腿下意识地盘上了舔食者粗壮的腰部，下面的穴口更是紧紧夹住了还在往里捅去的硕大茎身。

他身上的舔食者显然也抵不过这样的刺激。它将自己全根埋入那个吸附着它阴茎的肉穴，一直到鼓胀到极致的囊袋贴上了湿滑的穴口才肯停下——它的本能让它必须一丝不漏地将每滴精液都喂进“雌性”的子宫里。它的两只前爪死死按住暴君的腰侧，再度挺起它肌肉虬结的上身，张开因过高的体温而频频喷出白汽的血盆大口，嘶吼着开始了它漫长的射精。硕大的双球肉眼可见地在它胯下抽动，源源不断地将它的精种泵入Tyrant的阴穴深处，壮硕的腰杆偶尔追随着本能再次向前耸动。而被它固定在身下的Tyrant则为此抑制不住地呜咽呻吟——或许是因为被灌得太满，又或许是因为过于生涩敏感的子宫被高热的精液烫得受不了，他浑身上下的肌肉都为此打起哆嗦，双腿抖得甚至夹不住舔食者的腰，但他还是在暴君的安抚下，乖乖接受了身上庞然大物射在他身体里的所有精浆。

当舔食者终于射空了它的存货后，它低吼着嗅过暴君的小腹，健壮的前肢猛地一撑，极快地从他的阴穴里退出来，一丝浓稠的精液仍粘连在膨大的龟头和收缩的穴口之间，而它的动作却让Tyrant发出了一记痛苦的哀鸣。里昂这才发现它阴茎上的倒刺在射精后已经完全张开，显然是为了能在拔出来的时候勾过包着它的肉腔——这让实习警官想起了高中时在课本上看到的猫科动物之间的繁衍方式，他记得倒刺似乎能刺激雌性排卵，也能刮掉前一个雄性留在里面的精液（但是话说回来，浣熊市里真的还会有第二个这样的巨型舔食者吗）。舔食者并没有在一次交配完成后便将生殖器收回去，看来它连习性也变异的像猫科动物一般，也许半个小之后外面这出闹剧会再次上演在里昂面前。下半身失去了禁锢，Tyrant整个瘫软在地上，睁大双眼看着些许装不下的精液和因内壁破损带出的鲜血徐徐流出自己肿胀的阴穴。里昂已经无法在他脸上找到最初那种愤怒的表情了，取而代之的是疼痛、迷茫，以及最终盖过前两者的，随着他的低吟泻出的餍足感。

“呜……”

里昂感觉他的小兄弟在裤裆里被勒得生疼。

不远处的舔食者也听到了这声低喘，它回到Tyrant身边，长长的舌头再一次探向了他的下体，这次只是单纯的为了它们下一次交配而舐去他腿间的汁水，将他的阴部彻底清理干净，但Tyrant却再一次为这混杂着痛苦的快感而蹙起眉头喘息出声。

“好吧，估计用不着半个小时，我就能再看一出洛基恐怖秀主题的活春宫。”里昂翻了个白眼，然后才发现暴君已经从地上站起来，再度将目光投向了他。

“等一下，刚刚他还按着Tyrant给舔食者操，结果到结束他连个帽子都没脱？”他的Mr.X正了正他的小礼帽，仿佛没有看见身后的两个BOW一般径直走向了警察局的大门，“并且也没忘了要杀掉目击证人。”里昂手脚麻利（又莫名觉得有点可惜）地端起枪从窗边跳开，在沉重的脚步出现之前溜进了警局深处。

“往好的方面看，至少我现在大概是知道到底怎样才能击倒暴君了。”小警官边跑边想，“希望这个变态博物馆的地下室里有第二个精虫上脑的大怪物。”


End file.
